vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orm
Summary Orm is the final boss of Exgate Online and the leader of the Demons of Midgard. His behavior has been oddly passive over the last two hundred years, though his subordinates carry out the war against humankind on their own in an attempt to win his favor. He is the Moon Ouroboros, an agent of The Goddess, Alovenas, who played the role of the enemies in Alovenas scenario. He has been playing the role of Beast Gods, Evil Gods, and Great Demon Kings for millions of years. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Orm, Great Demon King, Destruction God, Beast God, Titan God, Evil God, Moon Ouroboros Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Male Age: Tens of millions of years old Classification: Divine Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the heroes causing them to not be able to use even half their original strength), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict debuffs on his opponents such as stun), Magic, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce his opponents attack, speed and defense), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves), Shapeshifting (Has taken on many different appearances in the past), Information Analysis (Can see his opponent's level, remaining HP, and stats), Teleportation (Can teleport), Energy Manipulation (Can fire condensed mana from his hands), Mind Manipulation (Possesses mental skills), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Resisted Ruphas Coercion), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Heat Manipulation (Comparable to Benetnash who has no issue sitting on magma and had no problem swimming inside the planet's mantle. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues), Status Effect Inducement (Can resist being stunned), and Plot Manipulation (Capable of ignoring the Goddess script) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Tanked attacks from Ruphas) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divine Magic:' A supernatural ability different from Arcane Magic. It is the opposite of magical power and possesses the properties of repelling magic. **'X-Gate:' Spatial magic which allows the user to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. *'Observing Eyes:' An that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. However unless your own level is double that of Search Eye’s target, only their name and level will be displayed. Furthermore, if the target’s level equals or exceeds your own, Search Eye will fail to activate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Isekai Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users